The Interview
by burtneymac95
Summary: Fitz has a sit down interview with Noah Baker, ready to come clean to the world about the women in his life. Post 5x03.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! It's been a really really long time since I last wrote anything, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. For the past five years, all I've wanted was for Fitz to either hold a press conference or an interview and tell the world the truth about his sham of a marriage and his love for Olivia._

 _I thought we were going to get that on Thursday, but of course we didn't. So I decided to write it myself. Whether this would actually work for him, I do not know. But this is what I would like to see._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I don't own Scandal or any of its characters, plots, etc._

* * *

"I'm going to do this interview by myself," Fitz says, rushing towards the door.

"Sir, you can't," Elizabeth North declares.

"Watch me."

He grabs the handle on the door.

"Fitz, stop! You can't."

Fitz stops and looks at Olivia, urging her to let him go. She could see it in his eyes, but slowly shakes her head.

"Then you come with me." He walks over to her and grabs her hand. "We have to do something. I don't care what anyone says. I'm either doing this interview alone or with you. I am done hiding in the shadows with our relationship. I am done kissing Mellie's ass. I want you. If they want me to resign, fine. If they want to impeach me, fine. As long as I have you by my side, I don't care. But I am going to go down there and do this interview. I am going to tell the world the truth, once and for all. You can either support me or don't, it doesn't matter. Because I'm choosing you."

Abby and Liz watched their interaction. This was real between them. They underestimated how much they really did love each other. Who were they to stand in between two people who were in love?

"Let him do it, Liv. I think it can work."

"Though I don't fully support it, I think we can make it work too," Liz chimes in.

Fitz stares at Olivia, urging her to support him.

"Fine. It can work, yes. Go."

He gives her a rushed kiss. "Come with me?"

"I think I'll stay here and watch it. I'll be here when you're done."

"Mr. President, thank you for sitting down with me today," says Noah Baker, as the cameras start rolling.

"Of course. Thank you for having me."

"If I may address the elephant in the room…where is the First Lady?"

"Honestly Noah, I could not tell you. I would say she's probably off with my former Chief of Staff plotting ways to take me down."

"I would think that this revelation about you and Ms. Pope has ticked your wife off, yes?"

"Of course it has. I don't blame her. I've made a lot of mistakes. I cheated. But it's nothing that she didn't know about it or even support at times."

"The First Lady knew about you and Ms. Pope?"

"Yes, she did. Almost since the entire thing begin."

"And when was that, sir?

"Seven years ago, I'd say? It was on the campaign trail."

"So you and Olivia Pope have been having an affair for seven years? And people are just now finding out about it? How did you manage to keep it a secret for so long?"

"It's been hard, to say the least. But I want to make one thing clear. Olivia is not and never will be my 'mistress'. Anyone that knows us knows that she is the farthest thing from it."

"Then what is she, sir?"

He looks straight into the camera, as if he is talking to Olivia.

"She is the love of my life. Simple as that."

"But what about Mrs. Grant?"

"Mellie and I have not been in love for many, many years. I know we may look like it on TV and in interviews and such, but it's all a thing called 'optics'. As the First Couple, we are expected to have our stuff together. We are expected to be perfect and have no issues, but every couple does. The fact that I'm the president has no relevance to things that happen in my personal life. We have problems, we have arguments, we outgrow each other, just like thousands of other couples do every day. Mellie and I outgrew each other long before I even met Ms. Pope. I'm not going to speak ill of the First Lady, because I still care about her deeply. However, while I do take responsibility for my actions, I'm not the only one to blame here. I know everyone is going to put the blame on me. I know that I'm going to be hated by millions and millions of people after this interview, but I am tired of hiding. I'm tired of lying about my sham of a marriage. I want people to know the real me, and the real me is very much in love with a woman that is not my wife."

"Then let's talk about that woman, shall we?"

"We shall. What would you like to know?"

"For starters, who made the first move?"

"Me. Totally and completely me. Everyone keeps calling her a homewrecker, but I'm the one that initiated it. She was very adamant about not getting involved with me, when we both knew that there was a very deep connection between us. But I made the first move."

"Can you tell us the first time you met Ms. Pope? Did you instantly feel a connection, or…?"

"I did, yes. She put me in my place like no one had ever did before. She was beautiful and breath-taking. She completely blew me away. I knew from the moment I met her that I was in trouble. As we grew closer and our friendship grew deeper, I knew that she was my soul mate. I began hating myself. One, for thinking about cheating on my wife, who I still cared about regardless of how troubled our marriage was. And two, because I married Mellie and didn't wait for Liv to show up. I loved Mellie when we married, yes. But what I felt for Olivia was…indescribable. You know, every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark. I felt it from the very beginning. I knew that she was it for me."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, if you loved Ms. Pope so much, why stay married to Mrs. Grant? Why not come out about your affair way before this?"

"That's not as easy as it seems, Noah. I'm the President of the United States. I am held to higher standards. Not one president before me has gotten a divorce while in office. I've wanted to come clean multiple times, but the people closest to me always advised against it, including Olivia. Olivia's main concern was always for the people. She knew I could be great, she believed in me. She put her want for the people to have a great leader before her own happiness."

"In light of the recent events, have you made any advancements towards what you want to happen with the First Lady?"

"Yes, actually. Three or four days ago or so, I signed divorce papers that I've had drawn up for quite some time now."

"Is Mellie aware of this?"

"Yes, she is. She has not signed them yet. I just want both of us to be happy. Mellie is a remarkable woman. She deserves someone great, someone better than me. I know I've hurt her. We've hurt each other more times than we can count. But I just hope that we can both move on amicably and support each other's future endeavors."

"What do you have to say to the people that are sitting at home right now, calling you horrible names and quickly losing their faith in you?"

"I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. I know I'm supposed to be a role model. I'm supposed to have all my ducks lined up in a row. But I'm still a normal person. I know that I messed up. I know that I'm a cheater. I probably am every word that people are calling me right now. But I do not apologize for my love for Olivia. She's everything to me. She's giving everything up to be with me, which is something that I will spend the rest of my life making up to her for. I want to apologize to every single one of you for what I've done. I don't know what's going to happen after this. If the people want me to resign, I will. If they want me impeached, so be it. But I just want everyone to know that no matter what is going on in my personal life, I will always do what is best for this country and continue to fight for it. I love being the president, but I am finally taking control of my life. I hope you will all understand that. If not, I completely understand and it has been a pleasure being your president."

"I think that was truly sincere, Mr. President. So the question now is…what's next? Primarily for you and Olivia Pope."

"Well, if she will have me, I would like her to be by my side and continue to support me. If the past seven years has shown me anything, it's that her and I can get through anything together. I know the road is going to be bumpy ahead and I know that not everyone is going to support us, but I love her and I am going to be with her, if that's something that she still wants."

"Do you think we could possibly get an interview with the both of you together at some point? I'm sure America would love to see it."

"Let us figure things out for ourselves right now, Noah. If we can overcome this and stay strong, then maybe. But that's all completely up to Olivia."

"Thank you sir. It has been a pleasure."

"Of course, Noah. Thank you for having me and letting me set the record straight. Having everything off my chest and out in the open is an amazing feeling."

"I'm sure it is. The big question now is, will Olivia Pope continue to stand by the president's side? Or is their now very public affair too much for her to handle? The world can't wait to find out! Thank you and good night!"

Fitz walks back up to the Oval Office, feeling great about his interview. It was out. Everyone knew how much he loved Olivia and he didn't care whether anyone accepted it or not. He was just glad that the truth was out.

He opens the door to the Oval, expecting to find Olivia.

To his surprise, he doesn't.

* * *

 _Thoughts? Shall I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I am absolutely floored on all the reviews I got on the first chapter! I am so happy that I'm not the only one who's been wanting this to happen for years now! Thank you so much for all your kind words!_

 _I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Olivia?" Fitz yells out, taking a look around the Oval office.

He mentally yells at himself for calling out for her when she obviously wasn't in there. He starts to panic.

" _What if she left? Damnit, she didn't like the things I said during the interview and she left. Shit. Shit, shit, shit."_

He turns around towards the door and sees Charlotte sitting at her desk typing away. He figures she might be the only one to know where Olivia went.

"Charlotte, do you happen to know where Olivia went?"

"No sir. I didn't see her exit the Oval at any point, so she must of went out of a different door if she's not in there."

"Thanks Charlotte. You can take the night off. I'm sure you have a family to get home to."

"No sir. Just two dogs and a cat. They're the only family I have at the moment."

He laughs. "That just might be a blessing, Charlotte. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. President," Charlotte says as Fitz turns back towards the door. "Oh and sir? For what it's worth, I think you are a great president, regardless of your feelings for Olivia."

"Thank you. That truly means a lot."

He walks back into the Oval, contemplating what he should do. He wonders if it would just be best to leave her be. She's probably taking in everything he said and needs her space. He at least owes her that much. She had no idea what he was going to get up there and say. He just hopes that his declaration of love for her on national television didn't scare her away.

He walks out onto the Truman balcony, eager to get some fresh air. He leans over the railing, thinking about the past week.

"The air seems fresher out here," he hears.

His heart starts beating faster as he turns to the left and sees Olivia sitting on the bench. He walks towards her, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I thought you left. I didn't even think to look for you out here."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just…needed to process everything."

He sits down next to her, putting his arm around her and holding her close.

"What did you think of the interview?" he asks, nervously.

"I thought it was very ballsy, crazy, and horrifying."

He looks down, his stomach sinking from regret.

"But it was the most romantic, beautiful, and amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. I loved what you said."

His head instantly shoots up. "I'm sorry if I…"

"No. Don't apologize for anything. I think it was very audacious, but it can work. We can spin it. I thought you were very strong up there. You were sympathetic to the people, but also very adamant about your personal life being private. I'm not quite sure how everyone is going to react, but it definitely sat well with me. I support you, Mr. President."

He smiles as he grabs and pulls her in for a kiss.

"So do you want to stand with me through this? Are we still in this together?"

"Of course, Fitz. We are always in this together."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

They kiss again, as she stands up and grabs his hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed and forget about everything for tonight. We'll deal with whatever repercussions there will be tomorrow."

"I like the way you think, Ms. Pope."

* * *

"Mellie, we are out of options. Fitz screwed us harder than we could ever imagine," says Cyrus.

"I can't believe the balls of that man. To get up there and air our dirty laundry on national television. How dare him?!"

"Well now it's out, Mellie. We have to figure out what's next."

"What's next? What's next?! What else can I do? Fitz has backed me into a corner. He didn't say anything bad about me so I can't go and be the bitch because all that will do is ruin my image. Especially since he told the world that I knew about and even supported his disgusting affair with Olivia Pope."

"Mellie, I honestly think your best bet is to go along with this. I was against it before, but now we have no choice. Get the divorce, do this amicably. Lie and say you want nothing but the best for Fitz and that Olivia Pope is an amazing woman. Fitz came out of that interview looking like God's gift to earth so now you need to look an angel. You need to support this. People will support you if you don't look like a woman scorned. I know you think that that's the way to go and throwing Fitz under the bus will make you look better, but it won't. You need to show that you are a strong, independent woman that can keep her shit together."

"Fine. I will do this. But he will support me like he said he would. He will help me become the first female president of the United States. He will do everything I asked for before the interview."

"That's where you're wrong. He won't agree to half that shit now, especially since everyone knows the true nature of him and Olivia's relationship. You are both going to have to sit down and negotiate together. Just the two of you and your lawyer's. I promise you, if you do this correctly, people will support you. They will believe that you are strong enough to run this country one day. Think about it…not only will you be the first female president, but you will also be the first president to enter into office single. Can you imagine how great of an accomplishment that will be? You will go down in history!"

"Hmm…you're right Cy. Maybe he did do us a favor. First things first, I want to schedule a press conference."

"Right. Yes. Let me get a team together." Cyrus walks towards the door, but then turns around to face Mellie.

"Mellie? We got this."

* * *

"Mmmm...good morning," Fitz whispers as he wakes up to Olivia kissing him.

"Good morning yourself, Mr. President."

"How did you sleep, beautiful?"

"I slept like a baby, as I have been since I came to you last week."

He kisses her and rolls on top of her. "Waking up to you is the greatest gift I have ever received, aside from my children of course."

"Children! Fitz! We forgot about Karen! How is Karen…"

He interrupts her with yet another kiss. "Karen is flying in today. You honestly think I wouldn't make my daughter aware of the hell her parents are about to go through?"

"I just…wasn't sure. How did she take it?"

"She knew. Jerry and her both knew about us, but never said a word. They had an idea that we were in love, but never had any proof. Karen is just pleased to know that I'm happy, now that she doesn't worship Mellie anymore."

Olivia doesn't say a word. She rolls Fitz off of her and climbs out of bed.

"What's wrong, Livvie?"

"I just…I didn't think about Karen and Teddy when I uttered the word 'yes' to the press. Karen was probably completely taken aback. Her friends and classmates were probably hounding her. I…I sometimes forget that you're a father as well as a husband. We just get so caught up in ourselves sometimes that it's easy to forget."

He gets out of bed and walks over to her naked body, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you so much. Do you think Mellie has stopped to ask about how Karen and Teddy feel? Absolutely not. While I know she loves them, they are the last thing on her mind."

"What about us? We're no better."

"Think about the conversation we're having right now, Liv. _You_ care. _I_ care. I made Karen aware of everything. I thought about her and how this was going to affect her. She is fine. She loves you. While Teddy is too young to understand what's going on, he understands and loves you too. Everything is alright. I promise you."

"I want to speak with Karen when she gets here. Just the two of us. Do you think you can do that?"

He kisses her lips softly. "I can definitely make that happen."

She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight. The phone for the residence rings as he releases Olivia's embrace to answer it.

"Hello? She what?! Okay okay. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Olivia asks.

Fitz picks up the television remote and turns it to the first news channel he can find. Fitz and Olivia are shocked to see Mellie at a podium, preparing to give a press conference.

"This can't be good," says Fitz.

Olivia's stomach turns into knots, her face full of a panicked look.

Fitz notices this as he grabs her hand, preparing to watch Mellie dismantle their happiness...together.

* * *

 _I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as the first, but I can assure you the next one will be!_

 _Thoughts? Ideas?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me even more motivated to get another chapter to you._

 _How awesome was last night's episode?! An Olitz date?! I about died. I just love them so much._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

"This can't be good," says Fitz.

He senses the nervousness in Olivia, so he grabs her hand and holds it tight.

"We're in this together," he whispers.

She gulps as Mellie begins the press conference.

* * *

 _"My fellow Americans, I stand here before you today to address the affair that my husband so kindly opened up about yesterday during his interview. I agree to answer any of all questions you might have."_

 _"Madam First Lady, were you aware that the president and Olivia Pope were having an affair?"_

 _"Yes, I was."_

 _"When did you find out about the affair?"_

 _"Of course I had an inkling before I knew for sure, but I didn't officially put two and two together until a couple months after he was elected."_

 _"How did you find out?"_

 _"Fitzgerald took Olivia to see the original US Constitution at the National Archives and left behind his infamous Eisenhower pin. One of Fitz's secret service men gave it to me and informed me that Olivia was there with him that day. That's when I knew for sure."_

 _"How did you feel after founding out that your husband was indeed having an affair?"_

 _"Of course I was heartbroken. What woman wouldn't be? However…"_

* * *

Fitz and Olivia both take deep breaths. Here she goes…

* * *

 _"However…Fitz and I's marriage was falling apart. It had been for many years, like he stated yesterday. Quite honestly, it was my fault. Something horrible that I will not share happened to me and it closed me off from him. I pushed my husband away. Yes, that's no excuse for him to cheat. But I don't blame him. I was horrible to him for a lot of years. We punished each other. We fought constantly. We fell out of love. It happens to millions of couples every single day. Being the First Couple doesn't stop life from happening."_

 _"You and Olivia were friends, correct? How did it feel knowing that one of the most trusted people on your husband's campaign was not only helping your husband score the presidency, but also helping him score in bed?"_

 _"You know, I was mad at Olivia for many years after I found out. The woman was sleeping with my husband, yeah I was angry. But in all honesty, Olivia is an amazing woman. She is smart and incredible and very good at her job. I don't hate her. If Fitz is going to move on with someone that isn't me, I'm just glad that it's with her."_

* * *

"What is she doing?" Olivia asks.

"I…I don't even know," Fitz replies.

* * *

 _"Why did you decide to out President Grant's affair with Jeanine Locke, but not his affair with Olivia Pope?"_

 _"That was a major lapse of judgment on my part back then. I think I did it for both myself and Olivia. Fitz hurt us both with that and Jeanine was just looking for a quick dollar and fifteen minutes of fame. That's all I'm going to say about that."_

 _"President Grant said that he served you with divorce papers. Are you going to sign them?"_

 _"Of course I am going to sign them. It is time that we finally come clean about our marriage and I am grateful that we are finally taking the next big step to end it."_

 _"Optics, correct ma'am?"_

 _"Yes, you are correct. Sally Langston revealing Fitz and Olivia's affair has turned out to be an incredible blessing, not only for Fitz and Olivia but for me as well. As much as I have loved being the First Lady of this great nation, I am excited to continue to be a better senator. Not having this dead marriage weighing on my back, I can focus 110% on being the best senator that I can be. I know Fitz must feel the same with his presidency."_

 _"There have been whispers about impeachment, ma'am. Do you think that should be an option? And why are you being so kind up there and not being the woman scorned?"_

 _"Allow me to speak freely here. I know many of you must be wondering why I'm not more angry about this affair. Why is she not mutilating them up there? Why did she let it go on for so long? While I do not condone cheating, Fitz is not entirely to blame for everything, as stated before. We have both made mistakes. We couldn't come out with the truth about our marriage because it's not 'politically correct' for the president and his wife. I am so sorry that we have lied to all of you for so many years. It's not right. But you cannot deny the fact that Fitz has been a magnificent president and will continue to do so, no matter who he has by his side. No matter what, Fitz and I are a team. We will continue to support each other. We have to for our kids sake. Impeachment should absolutely not be an option. Do you honestly think that he's not good enough to be president anymore because he...he fell in love?"_

 _Mellie puts her head down, trying to compose herself. Saying those words really hit her. Fitz was in love...and not with her._

 _The room stares at her, not knowing what to say next. Mellie picks her head back up and looks stronger than ever._

 _"I thank you all of you who have supported us throughout this whole debacle and I, and I'm sure as well as Fitz, hope that our personal life will remain just that. Now I have time for one more question…"_

 _"Madam First Lady, have you yourself ever had an affair?"_

 _Mellie was completely taken aback. Should she tell the truth? Lie? What route would bring the lesser consequences?_

 _"I umm…I have, yes. Though I will spare the man the embarrassment, I have. Like I said, Fitz and I have both made mistakes. Neither one of us is better than the other. He just happened to fall in love, I…I thought I had that chance, but wasn't so lucky."_

 _"Madam First Lady!" many people started to shout._

 _"That's it for today, everyone. I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of clearing the air, just like my husband had. I hope you all have a wonderful day. God bless you all and God bless America."_

* * *

"What...in the actual hell...was that?" Fitz asks, staring at the screen.

"That was Mellie trying to become president. I don't buy any of it for a second. She's just trying to show that she's human, just like you had. The only difference is, she didn't mean anything she said. She's trying to not look the woman scorned. She knows that after your press conference, there's no way she can be. You backed her into a corner. She had no choice but to get up there and support us. What you did..."

She turns him around and cups his face with her hands. "Was brilliant. We might actually make it through this without being completely destroyed. She saved us, Fitz. _You_ saved us."

A gigantic smile appears on his face as he pulls her in tight and kisses her.

There's a knock on the door, interrupting their sweet embrace.

"Come in!" Fitz yells.

"Your daughter is here, sir."

"Send her in. Thank you."

Olivia suddenly gets all nervous. "I..maybe this was a bad idea, wanting to speak with her. Maybe the two of you should just..."

"Olivia, breathe. It's fine. Everything is going to be okay. Okay? Breathe."

Fitz and Olivia hold hands as Karen walks into the residence.

"Dad, Olivia. Just the two people I wanted to see."

* * *

 _Dun, dun, dun..._

 _What's Karen going to say? Is she happy for the two of them? Mad? Tune in next time to find out!_

 _As always, an ideas for what you want to see are extremely welcome. I love hearing other people's ideas! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your continued support! It means the world to me!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Dad, Olivia. Just the two people I wanted to see."

"Karen, baby." Fitz walks over and pulls her in for a hug. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy," she says sarcastically, not taking an eye off of Olivia.

Olivia stands there, not knowing what to say or do. Should she say hi? Give her a hug?

"Olivia," says Karen.

"Karen, hi. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah…you too."

Fitz can sense the awkwardness in the room. He notices how uneasy Olivia seems and how weird Karen is acting.

"Karen, Olivia would like to speak with you alone for a couple minutes. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's cool. I would like to speak with Olivia as well."

He kisses Karen on the head before doing the same to Olivia.

"If you two need me, I'll be right down the hall."

Fitz exits, as Olivia and Karen continue to stare at each other.

"Karen…let's sit," says Olivia, motioning towards the bed.

"You want me to sit in the bed that you and my dad screw in?"

"I…uh…"

"Liv, I'm just joking. You should've seen your face."

They sit down on the bed, confusing Olivia.

"I'm going to be honest here Karen. I don't know what to say to you. I had told your father that I wanted to sit down and talk to you, but now that you're sitting in front of me, I have no idea what to say."

"The great Olivia Pope has no words?"

She laughs. "This is a first for me, yes. I just…I don't want you to hate me. I know you have every reason in the world to. I know what your dad and I have done is unforgivable…"

"Liv, stop," she interrupts. "Do you forget that I walked in on my mother giving Uncle Andrew a blow job? That is one image I am never going to get out of my head. I used to blame my dad for everything. I thought that he was the reason that my mom was unhappy and that we were sent to boarding school, but he wasn't. My mom has been an even bigger monster than I could ever imagine. But you…you make my dad happier than I have ever seen. You know, Jerry and I saw you two before. The way you flirted, the way you took looked at each other. We could tell that there was something there. Something that we should see between our parents but never had. We knew that our father loved you, and he still does. I'm just glad that you two are finally fighting for each other. It's a long time coming."

"Karen, I just want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I know that you would rather have your mom and dad together. I get that, trust me. I never meant to come between them."

"Olivia, seriously? You and I both know that you didn't come between them. They were broken way before you came along. Why do you blame yourself so much?"

"I…I never stopped to think about you, Jerry, and Teddy. I sometimes forgot that Fitz was a father that had kids who could be brought into our mess. I just feel extremely guilty and sorry to you. I want you to know that I love your father very much. I don't expect you to welcome with me open arms, but I would very much like to be a part of your life, if you would like me to."

Karen replied by pulling Olivia in for a hug.

"You've been more of a mother to me than my mom ever has. You have protected me, saved me, fought for me. I know my mom loves me, but I feel like she loves the idea of me more. She likes being able to say that she's my mother and she likes to pretend that she's a good mother, but she never has been. I love her, she's my mom. But having you in my life would be a blessing, a chance for me to feel loved. I'm probably way out of line here…"

"No, not at all. I've always been protective over you and always hoped that we could have this talk. I'm obviously not a mother, so I don't know how to do the real thing. And I don't want to step on Mellie's toes, but I promise to always be here for you no matter what."

"That's all I ask for. Thank you...thank you for breathing life back into this family."

They both start crying, smiling at each other at the same time.

There's a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Fitz asks.

They laugh and both wipe their tears.

"Of course."

He walks over and wraps his arm around Karen.

"We all good here?"

"Yeah, we're good," Olivia answers with a huge smile.

"I'm uh…gonna go spend some time with Teddy. Olivia, thank you."

"No, no dear. Thank _you_."

Karen gives Olivia another hug, kisses Fitz on the cheek, and exits the room.

"That seemed like it went rather well."

"It did. It really, really did. I felt so out of character, like I didn't know I had a motherly bone in my body. I mean, I knew I did, but actually using it…"

"Does this mean you're thinking about kids?"

He pulls her in for a kiss, then starts teasing her. He starts kissing her neck and caressing her with his hands.

"Not so fast, mister. We have a lot of stuff to work through right now."

"That doesn't mean we can't practice, right?"

"Fitz, stop," she says, laughing. "We can do plenty of that tonight."

He smiles at her and holds her hand. "Tonight? You mean after our date?"

"Date? What date?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm taking my girlfriend on a date tonight."

"Are you now? When were you going to tell her about this?"

"Right now. Olivia Pope, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?"

"Hmm…I think I might have plans."

"Oh is that right now? What could possibly be more important than spending a night on the town with your amazing, sexy, presidential boyfriend? Huh?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"So we're going on a date?"

"Yes. We're going on a date."

* * *

 _Sorry if this chapter was lacking. College has been getting in the way. Next chapter is date night. How could I not write about a date after Thursday's episode?_

 _Thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)_


End file.
